


Rememory

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cutegirlmayra, sonamy - Freeform, sonicxamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Amy gives up her memories of Sonic to protect and save the world from Eggman's other worldly invasion of demons! Devastated by her actions, Sonic seeks to bring her memories back by making her fall back in love with him, But this 'new' Amy doesn't seem too impressed. Will Sonic have to sacrifice something to bring her back? Find out, in this wonderful Sonamy Story!





	1. I Would Give Anything

Ch. 1

Rememory

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (Here we go~! –Peter pan-)

The scene was set with Eggman unleashing a powerful demonic army upon the world. Sealed for almost an eternity, these powerful enemies only wanted the pleasure of shedding innocent blood and destroying all in their path. We find our heroes struggling, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver in their super forms, fighting with everything they have to defeat the under worldly monsters that threaten not only the present, but the future as well.

"It's no use!" Silver cried out, falling to his knees, breathing heavily as a dark entity came from behind him, holding up a black axe with it's glowing red eyes, it's frame was that of a yeti type creature, having antlers that split off the sides of itself to look even more fierce upon his head. Before the blow was struck, Sonic spin dashed into it's neck, then stood behind Silver.

"We have to try!" He shouted out, and got into his ball form again, whipping himself into a powerful spin, he unleashed his energy and force onto the creature, as it let out a deep roar of pain. "Yeah! Right in the gut!" Sonic cockily sprang back to his normal hedgehog form, bending down to catch himself, he had one hand on the ground and the other in the air, balancing his landing as he stood upright.

The air smelled of burnt forest and hopes and dreams… the area seemed to release a feeling of doom and the fires of the under world itself. Sonic stared out, hearing only crashing of trees, people in a nearby village fleeing, and the harsh wind that blew ash all over the area and into Sonic's face. "…This isn't good…" Sonic concluded, looking at some ash that his hand had caught, and then closing an eye and leaning back as more ash was blown in his face, almost getting into his left eye.

Shadow then came blazing down, his super form glowing bright in the blackish red sky as no one quite knew if it was day or night due to the thick clouds of grey that swarmed the area with the smoke and ash. Shadow turned to Sonic, "The villagers are coughing more than breathing." He turned around from facing behind Sonic and folded his arms, looking out with Sonic at the battle scene. "Eggman's done it this time… we have no other choice than to return to the shrine and offer a sacrifice like in the days of old." He motioned his hand to try and convince Sonic, but Sonic just closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it.

"No…. that's not an option." He declared, and then raised his head, his brows narrowing. "We'll defeat these things without any need of someone sacrificing anything precious to them. Come on… Knuckles seems to need our help." Sonic smiled, looking over at knuckles who was fighting a large mole like demon creature. Pitch black, with only red beads across his face in a curved line as eyes. Its large mouth could fit a boulder as it's teeth looked long and sharp, circling around like a shark's. Its claws like a bears, as it twiddled them slightly in anticipation of Knuckles's neck move.

"Bring it on!" Knuckles shouted, and dug through the ground, the demonic mole roared a screech similar to Godzilla's as it, too, dug through the ground.

….

Back at the shrine, Tails was trying to decipher more of the ancient writings on the wall, desperately looking for an alternative to the sacrifice. Holding his square device with the antennas at the end, he tried to fly around and scan the walls, looking for a solution. "It just doesn't make any sense…. All I can find is writing about the 'willing heart' sacrifice." Tails concluded, and sighed.

Amy, moving around with her hands behind her back, curiously looked over things, but tried desperately not to worry about Sonic and the others… "Can't we just give the shrine something? It doesn't require a life, does it?" She asked, reaching her hand out to some inscriptions and depictions of the process on the wall, but not touching them. Looking to Tails, she saw him shake his head at her suggestion.

"No… no 'life' sacrifices… only something that's most important to you, something you can't live without." He explained, "So, if you treasured and valued your life above all things, I suppose you'd have to give it up then." He looked saddened by his research. "Eggman thinks he got control over the situation… because Sonic has already stated we wouldn't go down that route… but I fear that's the only way to seal these demons away for good…" He looked worriedly back to the ancient walls of the shrine, then to the guardian that stood like a statue back in the center of the shine, against the wall, facing them with a big belly, no shirt but a long wrap around his lower half though. His head was big and fat with humble frown, his hands on his knees as he sat on a thrown. His whole being was gold, and Amy gazed at it with confused eyes, a tilt of her head. "Who is that statue of, anyway?" She curiously inquired.

Tails just rolled his eyes, going back to work. "It's the guardian deity of this shrine; he's the one that takes what's most precious from a person and replaces it with their want or need that they ask for." He explained, looking focused and seriously to his studying of the ancient code. "But it doesn't matter, we're not giving up anything, we just have to keep searching…"

Outside, Silver landed by the shrine. "Tails! Sonic needs you, stat!" he called, looking frantic and a bit in a hurry.

"What? Oh, okay! But I haven't found anything yet…" he quickly flew towards the entrance of the large shrine, which was a rust gold coloring, almost bronze due to the years it's been there, and looked back at Amy. "Don't. Touch. Anything." He warned, and pointed a threatening warning at Amy. "I don't want to come back and find out you made the whole shrine crumple down." He muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Amy spat out, shouting her protest at his mumbled comment and then folded her arms, moving herself to the right a little and pouting. "You can trust me!"

Tails looked worriedly back at her, and then to the ground. Finally nodding, he smiled up at her and winked, "Just stay safe! Sonic'll kill me if he finds out you went out to fight or something." He then flew off to follow Silver back to the battle field.

In this area, it was still forestry; the battle was spreading, but not close enough to be a serious threat at the moment. Though,… it was speedily approaching.

Amy turned around, swinging her arms and moving carelessly around, having her head turn right and left, looking at all the pictures again. Suddenly growing bored, she stopped and looked down. Saddened by the thought of her hero being placed in a such a hopeless predicament. She sighed, placing her hands together. "I just… want to help…" she silently prayed. "I don't really have anything of value but… I would give anything to protect these people and this world… and Sonic…" she slowly opened her eyes half way, thinking of the world finally at peace, where Sonic wouldn't have to fight anymore, and they could live their lives together, side by side; happy, at peace, the world free from Eggman's mayhem and chaotic schemes.

Sudeenly, the shrine began to glow slightly, Amy looked below her, and then all around, a faint vibration of circles waved past her, beautifully lightening up the shrine. It's old bronze color leaving, as from the center of the shrine a bunch of sparkling lights began to make a mini tornado. Amy fumbled backwards, trying to keep her footing but looking awestruck at what was happening. "Oh dear… and I didn't even touch anything!" She dived out of the way of the blast, as a figure, ghostly but present in solid form, glowed with a cape that shone like a misty sun ray. His color was a bright amber as his eyes were orange and deep with a glowing form within them.

"Woo! What a rush!" the figure shook himself off, smiling gleefully as he looked around. "Hmm?" he saw Amy on the ground, looking up at him with wonder and her mouth open. "Haha! A new one, eh? Step right up! We have a deal of a life time for ya!" he zipped to her side, coming behind her as she was raising her upper half up off the ground. Holding her arms with his hands, he spoke softly, "Literally." To finish his sentence and winked, helping her up.

"W-who are y-you?!" Amy nervously asked, surprised by his appearance and pushing his arms off of her. "Where did you-"

"I'm the 'secretary' if you will, of the guardian spirit that sits before you!" he motioned an open hand to his master, the great gold statue, as he then looked back to Amy, placing his hands together eagerly for the mentioned 'deal'. "Duh!" he stated and walked in front of her from the side. "Now then." He got up really close to her face, narrowing his eyes and looking deep within hers.

"Uhh…." Amy leaned back, still in a bit of shock as he smiled.

"Pretty eyes, but I don't see any sign of unwillingness of heart….PERFECT!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms in the air. "My master will be pleased with you! haha!" he charismatically kinda skipped around her to her backside and grabbed her hair. "They say the most important thing to a woman is her hair, are you willing to be bald for the rest of your days?" he inquired, looking genuinely at her.

"W-what!? No!" she whacked his hand away from her quills, holding them and stroking them slightly at thinking about it.

"Geez, touchy." He withdrew his arms and held them up towards his face, looking insulted. "Fine then, perhaps your eyes? They are pretty. Why not be blind then?" he went right back into her personal space, peering in at her eyes, the pedant on his shoulder that held his cape that draped slightly over his other shoulder glowed and sounded like a bell was tolled. "Huh…?" he looked to the statue, moving by Amy as she gaped her mouth open and then closed a few times. "What's this..? Are you sure master? Is that it?" he seemed to be conversing with the statue. "Well, if you say so." He turned back to Amy. "Your most precious thing… it's this man named Sonic, am I right?"

Amy suddenly got was going on. "W-w-wait." She waved her hands out in front of her, and then pointed to the man. "Your… the dealer… to the guardian." She pointed to the statue.

"Yes!" he happily replied, folding his arms and looking smug. "And you're the costumer!"

"…." Amy's eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. "…Tails was right… I can't be trusted." She muttered out, and then face slapped herself. "I KNEW IT!"

The man looked to her with a bit of worry, cringing his arms up to him he wasn't used to a person just up and slapping there foreheads like that. "Umm…."

"Is it really impossible for me to just… just… stay out of trouble!? Ugh, no wonder Tails turned around to address me…" she was having a moment to herself, pacing back and forth as the guardian looked with wide eyes, holding out a crooked finger that seemed to want to point out something. He tried to speak up, but she kept going on about how Sonic must be fed up with her pulling danger to herself, always finding a way to be kidnapped, and how pathetic it all was.

"And to top THAT all off, I haven't even succeeded in flirting right with Sonic yet!" she whined out, and fell to the ground as she rested on her shins that were spread out underneath her. She looked to the side and sniffed, rubbing her eyes, as if starting to cry.

"Oh… Oh no-no-no-no, love.." The spirit dealer came over to her, bending down and trying to comfort her. "It's okay! Wants he see's how much you've given to save him, I'm sure he'll see your worth." He smiled.

"You…you think so..?" Amy looked up, her brilliant dark emerald eyes shone even more as the water built up in them, as the man smiled kindly to her, his eye lids drooping at her cuteness.

"Certainly… now… Your going to have to give up Sonic… and in return-" he held up his pointer finger to her, but his pendant ringed again. He looked to it, and nodded, chuckling. "We'll get rid of the upcoming apocalypse." He stated.

"..But.. I don't want to hurt Sonic." Amy stated.

"You won't. He won't really like, die or anything!" he gestured his arms around, shrugging a little too. "He'll die… within you." He touched, gently, the bottom of her neck where her heart beated softly below his touch.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Amy looked up at him, as he removed his hand and smiled at her, fondly.

"You spoke out, my master heard you say you'd give anything for him. He seems to be the most important thing to you, something you can't live without. If you wish to save him, and the world with it's inhabitants, you have to give him up."

Amy, looking down and looking heartbroken, felt her own heart again. "Will… will I still be with him?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"…I assure you,.." his eyes studied her, moving side to side. "You will be on his mind and by his side as long as you live… but he will not be with you." He tried to explain.

"…" She put her hands together, and nodded, "As long… as long as he's safe." She concluded.

The spirit dealer nodded, smiling but his eyes as still and serious as ever, as he offered her his hand. She took it, unsteadily. Pulling back at first and then letting it rest in his hold. He helped her up, and looked to the statue. "Now then… repeat the last thing you said… and Sonic will become nothing more to you than a name whispered in the wind…" he looked to her, anxiously as he pulled her ahead of him, towards the statue as she stared, almost hypnotically, at it's presence.

"…I will do anything…" she started, and then put her hands together in the prayer stance she was in last time, bowing her head.

….

"Sonic! We can't win this!" Tails shouted out, being smashed to ground by a demon's club, and slowly getting up, looking badly beaten.

"Tails!" Sonic turned around, only to be punched to the side by the demon he was fighting. "Ugh!" he hit the ground, and looked around, shaking his head, he noticed how Silver and Shadow fell to their knees. They had just gotten out of super form, unable to hold onto it any longer, and we're completely exhausted. The demon came upon Sonic again, but he quickly dodged him on all fours, moving in angled lines to try and dodge his hammer like arm. But then, the creature had him cornered, and there was no where to run.

"To protect these people…"

Shadow raced over, taking the hit for Sonic. "Shadow!" he cried out.

"And this world…"

The demon readied himself again, as Sonic breathed deeply, losing his strength out of exhaustion his leg skidded downward. He was on his back, his arms holding him up slightly, but his eye lids were dropping,,… He wouldn't be able to move fast enough to dodge this next blow… a fatal blow…

"….And Sonic…"

As the creature swung it's arm down, before it hit Sonic, it dispersed into fragments of blackish purple glitter lights. They flew all around, and then gathered in the sky. Sonic had flinched his head to the side, but then looked up, shocked by the sudden change. All the demons were now forming a ball within the sky, and being gathered down within the dark mountainous volcano with no magma but just evil flowing through it that Eggman had released.

"WHAT?! What is happening!?" Eggman, within his aircraft leaned forward to get a better view of the scene on his window. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" he roared and slammed his fist on the control board. "Someone better start- hmm?" he looked to see the shrine glowing a brilliant ripple effect of gold, no longer bronze from age and rust.

"Sonic…the… the shrine…" Shadow pointed, as Sonic scanned the line from Shadow's finger to the shrine.

"…No…" he weakly muttered out. "NO!" he ran as fast as he could possibly go, his legs failing him as he stumbled a few times, the chaos emeralds dropping behind him.

"Sonic!" tails called to him, but his chin fell back to the ground along with his out stretched hand. "..A…Amy…" he muttered weakly out, his eyes filling with small tears.

….

When Sonic got there, the lights that formed the spirit dealer were flying around Amy's floating body, her eyes were white and glowing as sounds of the past filled Sonic's ears.

"Amy!"

The lights flickered, and slowly Amy closed her eyes, as they gently spiraled her down to the center of the ground, letting her body fall and then disappearing. The statue glowed a brilliant light, as the retreating orb of light, holding the sounds that Sonic had heard, flew into its being or stomach area.

Sonic raced to Amy side, holding her head up and lifting her body up to him, he looked her over, but saw no visible injury. "Amy..? AMY!" he cried out, trying to awaken her.

She slightly struggled in his grasp, groaning a bit as her eyes lids tightened in discomfort.

Tails, Shadow, and Silver than were outside the shrine. Silver leaning on the shrine's entrance to the right, as Shadow was holding up Tails that hung on his left. "S-sonic… is she..?" Tails asked, worried she may have given her life for them.

Sonic looked to Tails, then placed his ear by her heart,… a steady beat.

"She's fine, but…" he looked worriedly back.

Her eyes flickered open, as she looked to him.

"Amy!" Tails blurted out, using the last of his energy to fly over to her and sit next to her. The two then loomed over her, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Amy looked to Sonic, then to Tails. "Tails…" She let out a weak and fainted reply.

"Oh Amy… you had us so worried…" Tails let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away.

Amy groaned a bit, getting up as Sonic moved in front of her, "What happened to you? What'd you give up?"

Amy rubbed her eyes, then looked to him confused.

All was silent, as she spoke out,

"Who….Who are you..?"

(So, here's the start. I actually plotted this one out XD I'm working on my writing, here in my 2 week of college XP So I hope you like this! And please get excited! It's gonna be good~)


	2. Who are you?

Ch.2

Rememory

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (So, I got 2 reviews from the get-go! Sweet! I decided to write more cause there's nothing else to do XP)

Amy stared with a blank expression, not really understanding why this man was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. All was still with no sound, until Shadow spoke up.

"Well then… she must have given her memories of you as her willing and heartfelt sacrifice."

"Amy…" Tails reached a hand out to her, "Didn't I say not to touch anything!?"

"…But I didn't." Amy looked back to Tails, obviously, she felt a strong bond to him. "Anyway, I don't know what Shadow's rambling on about, but we got to stop those demons!" she got up quickly, summoning her hammer and looking ready to fight. "Any luck on translating the scripts, Tails?" she asked, looking serious, almost like the leader of the group…

"H-huh?" Tails looked confused. "Amy… there gone." He admitted. She looked at him with surprise and smiled.

"Alright! That's my little bro!" she ruffled the top of his head fondly and began to walk out of the shrine. "I knew I could count on you, buddy!"

"…Amy, your memories… Rosy? Do you remember when you were a kid?" Tails tried to evaluate just how much was missing. "What about Metal Sonic? Remember him?"

"Metal who?" she turned around, having her hammer on her shoulder, and her hand on her hip. "You know I was alone until I met you, Tails. I had to survive on instincts and battle Eggman to save my planet. Wow, you okay? Having a bit of amnesia pal? Haha!" she giggled, then walked by the two hedgehogs at the entrance. "I'm off to train! See ya, Shadow, Silver, uh…" she turned around, looking at Sonic again, "…Tails, who is that guy?" she pointed to him, making a thousand knifes pierce his heart.

Sonic was devastated, and hearing that her memories had changed to make up for his absence killed him even more. The worst part was when she addressed him again, years of their life just cut out of her time stream in an instant. He wouldn't stand for it, nor would he accept it. He slowly turned his head to her, still bending down on the ground and having not moved from when she asked who he was last time.

"A-amy… that's…" Tails looked to Sonic, seeing him try so hard not to show anything that was happening under the surface made him feel so much sympathy for him. "He's-"

"No one. No one of importance." Sonic spoke out, his face hidden from her as only his back faced her. His voice lost all emotion; it was literally a dead man speaking as he slowly rose from where he stood, his fist tightening, his lips turning to a hard frown as he kept his composure. "I'm a friend of Tails." He stated.

"…? Oh? Well, then. I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet'cha…" she slowly turned around to, an eye brow rising in questioning his attitude. 'Must be pretty shy.' She concluded, but her heart ached and she wondered why. Walking out, as soon as she was out of earshot, Silver spun around to face Sonic.

"What was that all about!? Why didn't you tell her who you were?" he wondered, almost seeming ticked that Sonic didn't explain she lost her memory and such.

"…What would it matter?" Sonic turned around, a deep serious glare in his eyes. "She's forgotten me. And as far as I know, she may never remember me."

"You can't give up hope!" Tails rose up too, looking at Sonic, and deciding to take the place of Amy's cheery, supporting part. "I'll look over the wall again, I mean, all it talks about is the sacrifice process! I'm sure there's a way to get her back!" and with that, Sonic just looked down, and nodded his approval. Tails smiled, seeing he could still reach him even in this state and flew off, taking out his square device, and scanning the walls for information again.

"In the mean time, Me and Silver will hunt down Eggman and make sure he's not going to try for a rebound." Shadow explained, folding his arms, and seeming indifferent to the situation at hand. He looked to Silver, who frowned sadly and nodded.

"Don't worry, Sonic. She loves you, right? I'm sure she just wanted to help. Tails will find something… I hope." Silver then walked with Shadow, but both were to tried to run.

"Sonic… it might be best to rest. We'll settle this all later, okay?" Tails offered Sonic an alternative to mopping all day, and so Sonic took it.

"Thanks Tails… I'll be back." With weariness of heart and spirit, Sonic dashed out. Finding a place to rest, he just let himself fall and was fast asleep.

Throughout the night, Sonic kept waking up, having nightmares. All he could think about was years of memories gone from Amy, everything they've ever been through, the times they've shared, and even the hard and tough moments we're completely washed from her. It would take a life time to try and re-teach her who he was and who she was. Even if he played along with the charade and kept acting like a stranger, it would never be the same.

The same…

Amy…

I was meant to protect you…

And now this…

He grabbed his head, and flung side to side, "GRRRRRRRRAHHHHH!" he screamed, he couldn't stop thinking about it! Every single memory he had of her, as a child or as of now, running gleefully after him, getting mad over something he had done, her worried face when he had to run off to battle, her happy tear stricken face when he returned to her, and most importantly…

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog! And I always will!"

"Liar! If you cared then why put me through this!? Why give me up!? For what? Just one of Eggman's plans looked bad, that doesn't mean you go off and try to be the hero on your own! AUGH!"

He got up, racing around, trying to let it all out. He was so good at keeping his innermost feelings a personal secret, but now he couldn't. He literally felt like he had lost a friend, an old time friend who was always there to support and comfort him, even if he felt he didn't want it. He felt his feelings build and finally stopped running, falling to his knees he held back the tears with shouts of anger. Amy… his Amy was gone. And there didn't seem to be any way to get her back, even if Tails wanted to be hopeful about it.

He banged his fist against the ground, rain began to fall, and he now didn't know if he was crying or not. He raised his head to the sky, and let the rain pour on him, lightning struck but he didn't flinch. He tightened his teeth together and looked down, opening his eyes and seeing a single flower being pushed harshly by the rain. He took his hand and cupped the side where the wind was blowing on it, and it started to gently swing instead of struggling to stand. "….At least I can still save you…" he muttered out, as he leaned his head closer to the flower, and closed his eyes in failure. He couldn't save his damsel in distress at the end, when she may have needed him most. Now, he wasn't her daring hero, come to save her in the nick of time. No, he was stranger, someone of little importance to her fake world that had been recreated by her foolish mistake.

"So foolish…"

He knew she was the reason they were all saved, but in the back of his mind he felt he could of still won… somehow… somehow he could of saved her. Why didn't he know? Why did Tails leave her there? Why did Eggman have to suddenly get a brilliant plan? Why… Why….

Why him? Why her? Why now of all times.

…

Eggman had escaped Silver and Shadow's detection, but he was sorely angry. "HOW DID HE WIN!?" He screamed, having Orbot and Cubot shiver at his outrage. He was pushing and shoving and punching his unfinished machines in his lab, this was what happened when he couldn't figure out what Sonic did to stop him.

And he hated being puzzled.

"I don't understand… it was going so beautifully…" Eggman turned to his robots, after having slammed his hands on his steel work desk, a light blue at best. "I mean… you saw it right? My magnificent plan unfolding, right!? Oh, tell me you saw it.." he slid to the ground, whining as he did so and crying tears of fire hydrants bursting out the sides of his eyes. Cubot handed him a tissue, as Orbot just rolled his eyes.

"You never learn, do you?" he stated, flatly might I add, as he took the box of tissues and pulled two more out of the box to give to Cubot who lovingly patted Eggman's tear stricken eyes with. "There was a way to stop you, a way they would of obviously taken at a 'last minute stand' like that." He folded his arms, and swung the tissue box around as he waved his head to the side, "You. Just. Didn't. Listen to me! Hmph!"

Cubot looked at the two, "There, there now, young wiper-snappers. There are times when men must face defeat, especially at love~" Cubot swooned.

"What do you mean?" Eggman looked to him, seeming to catch on that Cubot and Orbot knew something he didn't.

"Obviously, they used the 'willing heart' sacrifice to stop you." Orbot proclaimed, and hopped up on the tissue box he was holding to have a more clearer eye line with Eggman.

"Ya-huk! I saw Amy go in there Shrine thing with Tails. When Silver up and came along to take Tails back out with hims, and then that there shrine did glow like the sun in summer's glee, Yeeeee-haw!" Cubot responded, having the cowboy voice box in him.

"So that's it then..? Amy sacrificed something to defeat me." Eggman scratched his chin, thoughtfully.

"Here… blow." Cubot offered him a tissue.

"Oh, thank you." Eggman took it and sneezed loudly in it, having the piece of cloth ripple like a flag before he draped it over Cubot. "Ugh, much better. I can breath again. Now then, hup!" he got himself off the ground, after sniffing a few times. "Let's find out how our little pink annoyance is doing, hmmm?" he smiled wickedly.

The two robots 'Hmm'd with him, as Cubot stated, "Wait, where's the lights? And what's this green dot on my eye screens?"

…

Amy thought it best to get some training done, as the next day dawned on her and she woke up in her bed. Stretching, she thought she felt she had to do something. Doing her usual routine, she felt she had accomplished her morning chores as she always did, still not understanding why she felt so… empty inside…

Out in the opening, she took a breath and sighed out the nice morning air. "Whelp, I guess I should train some more… until Eggman's up to no good again." She spoke out loud, and started to run. Funny thing was, she felt good running, but it felt like she still was missing something, but she tried to ignore it and move on.

The whole place was dipped in orange sunrays from the rising sun just behind her. She smiled at the sight of her forest, the gentle streams, and the songs of the birds racing by….

Or at least the songs that weren't of the Babylon Rouges that is, they were just screeching up the place with their air gear engines.

They moved along as they 'Yahoo'd! and 'Alright'd! by her.

She smiled though, typical day.

So what was missing?

She picked up her cell phone and decided to talk to her best friend, second to cream of course.

"Hey, Tails! How are ya? I'm just on my morning run, thought I should let you know in case you needed me. How's everything going?"

"….." Tails was silent for a long while, making Amy nervous. She slowed her pace down, and then gently stopped, looking concerningly to the side of her phone.

"Tails?"

"Y-yeah. Just fine, working on the X-tornado a bit…"

"The X what?"

"..! You don't remember the X-tornado!?"

"Remember a tornado? How could I forget that? What are you on about, Tails?" she tapped her foot to the side, upset by this weird game of his. "Just tell me what it is!"

"It's… a plane. A plane I got from-…. A very good friend." Tails admitted, but sounded sad on the phone.

"Oh? That's odd, thought I was your 'very good' friend, Tails. Haha! Just kidding, I guess Knuckles lent you a plane huh? Now that's really weird, anyway, talk to ya later. Let me know when you're gonna take it for a spin, alright?" she hung up and continued down the road.

…

"W-wait! Amy! My friend is… here." He hung up the corded phone, and looked back at Sonic.

Sonic had solemnly rested his head on Tails's counter from his kitchen, looking mildly distressed but more so extremely tried from not having much sleep last night.

"…Sonic, I'm saying this cause I'm your friend but…. You look horrible." He stated, shaking his head and folding his arms. "It's really freaky."

"….Yeah,… tell me how it feels to be forgotten by your close friend in a matter of seconds,…" He then tilted his head towards Tails. "And get back to me." He smiled, his normal attitude coming around, and then rolled his head back to place, letting it wobble back and forth on his chin until it was steady at it's center again.

"Sonic… don't you think you should at least … try and talk to her some more?" Tails wondered, moving his hands out to show his deep concern. "I'm still reading into the Shrine's magic… but I'm sure she'll remember you if you play your usual charming stuff on her. I mean, she feel for you once! She can do it again." He tried to cheer him up, moving his head down to his level, but Sonic only huffed and moved it away. Tails kept slowly spinning his head, as Sonic kept trying to bounce it away. Tails was now hovering in the air, his head upside as he grinned with closed eyes, making Sonic smile at his antics. "I'm sure she misses you." he stated, as Sonic lifted his head and looked away.

"How can she miss someone she doesn't even remember? Or know anymore… for that matter." He grumbled a bit out, and placed his elbow on the counter, looking down and holding his head up with his hand.

Tails frowned; he moved himself back upright and let himself touch the ground. Placing his arms on the counter too, he looked to Sonic from the opposite side. "You know…" he stated, lifting his head down into his arms. "She's acting more and more like you every second I talk to her…" he admitted, his tails waving in discomfort as they wrapped around his legs. "It's like… without you… she would have to grow up and be the hero to herself… it's kind of sad…"

Sonic looked to Tails, feeling the hurt in his eyes as he had to look away. "…She didn't need to be her own hero with me around…" he stated. "She could always… rely on me to save her…" he looked to his hand, and tightened his fist. "But now…."

"Then save her again!" Tails slammed his hands down and raised himself up. "Maybe she'll rely on you again! Maybe she'll remember all the times you've saved her!"

"…You really think that would work?" Sonic looked to his friend, hearing the excitement in his voice gave him hope.

"Yeah! I mean, how could someone forget all that?" he smiled, getting excited. "All you have to do is set up the scene! Need my help?" he asked.

"No, no, Tails. But that does sound interesting.." he got up too, and placed his hand under his chin, looking off to the side, he smiled a devilish grin.

"..Wha…What are you thinking?" Tails looked at him confused, not sure what he was planning.

"Ohh… nothing." He smiled mischievously and then looked back to Tails, "You know, it's kinda funny. She used to be the one plotting how to get my affections. Oh, how the roles have changed.." he rolled his eyes, his grin getting bigger. "And now….I don't have to worry about the consequences of flirting with her…" he snickered out.

"What?"

"Oh, just me thinking out loud, bye Tails!" he dashed out the door, seeming to be renewed with energy.

"Uhh… good luck? Haha, but I don't think you'll need it. She'll be head over heels for you again, and then… maybe… we'll get our old friend back." he hopefully spoke out, as his ears bended slightly, almost doubting himself. "Unless…" he turned away and brought out his device. "This script is right…" on the device it states-

The precious thing that is lost is then absorbed by our great guardian deity.

Within his stomach it is safe from harm, as the givers wants and needs are then fulfilled.

Tails sighed, "Maybe the stomach is a metaphor for within the depths of the mind..?" Tails stretched it, but truly wished it was so.


	3. Don't you know me?

Ch. 3

Rememory

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (So… I'm popping these things out, lol! Enjoy the rush of chapters! Whahahaha! Wait, why am I laughing like a villain? That's a good thing. Uh… hahaha? o-o)

Amy was getting close to a rocky ridge above her, she had journeyed here a few times, but it was always unsafe, but nothing that would scare her away.

"Everyone needs a little bit of danger." She said excitedly, but tried to keep her voice down.

Sonic watched her from above, having set up some boulders, and smiled. Looking back over his shoulder, he said, "This is so odd, I'm actually making her the damsel in distress this time. Oh well, she won't get hurt. I'll save her in the nick…" he got up in between the boulders and started to push with his legs. "of… time…augh!" he pushed and pushed, until finally the boulder started to roll. Peering down the ridge, he smiled, "Yes!" he air fisted, and then he moved on to the others.

Amy was keeping up her pace when she gasped at some boulders, gaining speed, and coming her way. "Oh no!" she cried out.

"Don't worry! I'll-" Sonic had just gotten down when Amy suddenly pulled out her hammer, and raced towards the boulders. "Save….you?" his eyes widened, seeing her charging the boulders.

"HYUP!" she swung her hammer, and the boulder shattered, her movements were more advanced than Sonic had ever seen her do before. She was twirling, smashing, swinging with grace and aerobatic movements that left him stunned and staring in awe. "Well… that's impressive…" he gulped. "But not exactly what I was hoping for…"

Amy landed, huffing and puffing, when she noticed she missed one, heading for a gloomy looking Sonic, who kicked a small rock next to him and sighed, bending his whole frame down in defeat.

"Look out!" she cried out, and raced over to him.

"What?" he turned around, seeing the boulder he was about to dodge but Amy stepped in place of him, and swung it right back up on the ridge he had once placed it.

"Phew." Amy held her hammer down, and looked to Sonic, a big smile on her face. "That was a close one!"

Sonic was instantly charmed, but shook his head, pouting at his failure.

"Umm… I'm Amy Rose, remember?"

Her words tortured him from his core.

"Yes…. I remember." He slightly growled out, but tried to stay talkative.

"Hehe, you don't sound too happy..." she moved her quill out of her face, looking cute as ever. "You live around here?"

"I live everywhere." He rolled his eyes, having to explain himself to someone who should know him inside out was awfully annoying. "Ehem… anyway, you alright?"

"Sure am! Your lucky I was around though, or you'd be the one I'd be saying that, too. Haha!" she covered her mouth, and then threw her hammer over her shoulder again. "Anyway, stay out of trouble, mister..?" she motioned for the name.

Sonic just stared at her, in his heart he felt a billion mirrors shatter. How dare she ask his name… how dare she make him stoop to such levels as having to prepare a rockslide just to get her to fall for him again. If her memories were still in there, he was doing an awful job of getting them out.

"Excuse me." He raced by her.

"Uhh… Sir?" she watched him zoom away, and tilted her head. "Huh. He really is shy… either that or prideful." She moved her mouth to the side, silently judging him. "Oh well." She summoned back her hammer, having it disappear, and then continued her run.

"Well, that didn't work." Sonic paced on his favorite hill, trying to think. "AUGH! This is annoying!" he stated, kicking the ground. "There has to be a way to get her to remember me.."

"Remember you?"

Sonic turned around, shocked to see Cubot holding a piece of robotic engineering in his hands. "Why in tarnation would she need to remember you?" he asked, seeming stumped on it.

"…Where are you going with that." The wheels in the hedgehog go round and round.

"What? This? Why, this here be for Eggman's ol'creation of a lifetime! He plans on killing you with it.

Round and round, the wheels in Sonic's head go round and round. "Rrrrreeeeally?"

"Yeah. By the way, where you gonna be at by about noonish?" Cubot asked.

Sonic smiled wickedly. "The west side of the forest." All through midday!

"Alright, I'll-a let The Doc know then." He started to hovered away, singing Home on the Range.

…

Amy was picking flowers in a local valley when a gust of wind sped by her. She blinked a bit, and then looked around, "Huh?"

"Well, hello gorgeous."

She quickly looked up and noticed Sonic leaning with one arm on a tree, his other smugly resting on his hip while his leg cross the other one. Looking quite… dashing.

"Uhh… hello, again… sir." She raised an eyebrow, and slightly smiled in awkwardness.

He walked up to her, being very suave like as he casually laid back next to her. "Stopping to smell the flowers are we?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Her eyes shifted to that of suspicion but interest with intrigue.

Her come back was pretty good, more than he expected so he weakly and nervously laughed back, then looked away angrily. 'So… those new memories also replaced your lack of being attractive. Great…' he frowned.

Looking back at her with a smile, he continued his ruse… "Say,… Isn't your last name Rose?" he continued the conversation, still trying to seem irresistibly charming.

"Hmm, yes. Funny how you should mention names, when I have yet to learn yours." Her eyes turned seductive, as she smiled wittily at him. There was no way, no how, this stranger was about to get the better of her.

Sonic's eyes widened, she was better than he every expected, clearing his throat, he obliged. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedghog." He stated.

"Sonic? Like Sonic boom?" The name rolled off her tongue, and for some odd reason, she wanted to say it over, and over, again… but she forced herself to remain calm and find out what this man wanted. Though… he was giving her some hints…

"Yeah! Pretty cool right?" he rubbed the end of his nose. "Cause I'm fast and all."

"Pretty uncreative if you ask me." She picked up another flower and smelled it with grace and indifference to her last comment.

Ouch.

"…." Sonic remained silent for a moment, she had just insulted his name beautifully and it was ticking him off. "EHEM." He cleared his throat loudly. "Not much of a chatter box, are you?" He grew a bit sad saying that. The Amy he knew used to want to tell him every little thing that happened in her daily life. She always tried to make it exciting, but to him, it was like her own lullaby that put him right to sleep. However, if he failed to wake up fast enough, he would awaken to a large hammer upon his bruising head as she angrily would scold him to pay more attention to her. After that, she would wait for him to start talking, and he would be forced to talk about his 'latest' adventure, when she would roll her eyes, wanting to hear more about his 'feelings' but she seemed happy enough to hear him get excited about slicing through the air and busting up another one of Dr. Eggman's machines.

"Sorry, I'm not used to random company." She teased.

He smiled, moving up and taking the opportunity to reach out and cup one of her quills in his hand. "Really..? That's such a shame.." he moved his muzzle through it, he had known her scent better than that of any of his other friends, but for the first time, he was enjoying smelling it.

"Woah." She pulled away slightly, looking a bit dumbstruck by his bold movement. "Heh, me saving you must have been more of an impact than I thought."

Sonic held in a billion laughs all at once. His mind raced to the time he first saved her from Metal, and when she told him she would never leave his side and wanted to marry him and bare his children. He covered his mouth, ever so slightly, with the back of his hand that had reached out for her quills, and snorted out a bit of a 'Pfft.' At her comment. Making it look like he was offended, when really he was just holding back from rolling on the ground, laughing his head off and kicking his feet in the air. "Right… maybe that's just destiny." He played along. "I feel I needed to reward you, forgive me?" he smiled.

"….Your an odd one." She stated, settling down again. "One minute you look shy, then prideful and annoyed, and now… strangely, your turned on?" she huffed out a 'Pfft' back at his and looked like she was indirectly laughing at him. Going back to her flower picking, she looked up at him with a bit of a smile. "You know... I don't know why.. but you seem to be really fascinating. Don't take that the wrong way though."

Sonic's façade suddenly ended, he removed his hand from his mouth and studied her closely.

'Tails was right… she is acting more and more like me.. is this what would happen if I was never in her life? She seems confident… brave, independent, and strong.. maybe it would be better if I never was in her life..' he began to question in his head.

She had spoken out the very sentence he took years trying to put into words. The very words he wished to tell Amy, but knew she would take in the wrong way. "…Oh, how the roles have changed." He shifted back into a criss-cross style with his legs, and looked away. Seeing he was getting no where, he sighed, almost missing Amy's horrible flirting than having to flirt with her himself. Especially if it was like this…Wow, talk about taking something for granted. Now Sonic actually wished he was flirting with the real Amy Rose… at least then his efforts, no matter what they were, wouldn't be in vain.

He leaned back, thinking about it. Something he would normally never do on his own free will. He pictured the same thing he had done, with her quills, and saw her squeeing in delight after a moment of blushing madly at his sudden show of affection. He pictured her closed eyed smile and her gentle but kinda squeaky laugh, how she would beg him to let her try and he would push her away, saying it was a one time thing.

"What? Did you say something? Hey, you're smiling." Amy turned around, seeing Sonic on the ground, smiling as he was day dreaming with his eyes closed. "Must be a good dream." She teased, moving her head away from him and cocking an eyebrow up. "Hope it's not about me…"

His eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly. "Ah…hmm.." he was about to protest, but realized it was probably no use. "Heh…"

He looked up into her eyes, their faces inches apart since he had risen upward.

"You got me…"

He teased, as he watched her lose her confidence and seem to melt at his words, she just stared at him, confused of what she was feeling but completely mesmerized by the moment. Almost hypnotically she didn't move, but her eyelids slid down as he moved closer, there noses almost over lapping when…

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Eggman spoke up, looking wickedly evil today as he rubbed his thumb and pointer finger on his mustache. He was inside his new ginormous robot, that had a big window screen on the top that slid over its round frame. It's silver body looked ready to fight, as Sonic grimaced.

"Now…? I thought he said noon! That little…" he growled out.

"Wait, you know Eggman?" Amy snapped out of the weird sensation her body made her feel as she looked mindfully up to Eggman. "He must be here for me." She concluded.

"What?!" Sonic looked shocked. "Why would he be here for you?!" he asked, outraged.

"I've been defeating him time and time again since I was young." She spoke back, getting up and looking ready for battle, taking her stance, which looked like a baseball player readying for bat. "You might want to stand back, I don't know what he'd do to you." she warned.

"….." Sonic stood up, getting ready to fight too.

"What? What are you doing?! You could get hurt!" she declared.

"Hmph, so could you." Sonic realized she needed to see him fight, to prove that it wasn't her that was meant to be this stories hero.

"….Hmph, suit yourself. But I can't always be there for you." she secretly was worried about him fighting, but her mind was telling her to focus on Eggman instead.

"Don't worry…" he took his moment and tried for another one. Grabbing her hand on her hammer and looking deep into her eyes again, "I'll be there for you." he stated.

She looked back and forth, each time studying his eyes, not sure what to make of his weird gestures as her heart kept skipping a beat.

She shook her head, and moved his hand away from her, "There's no time for whatever your trying to pull here!" she shouted, "We need to introduce that robot's knees to the ground."

"Haha, I think I know a guy. Will power, I believe, he's great at introductions." Sonic used his witty banter to compliment hers, as she looked over at him, and smiled cockily. He returned her compliment for his statement with a friendly wink, as if to say she wasn't so bad at witty banter herself.

"Go! Robo37 Mighty Claw!" Eggman shouted, the robot struck a pose, having it's one hand with a giant claw on it gleam in the sunlight. Then its other hand, a jackhammer, smashed itself into the ground where Sonic and Amy were. Both skillfully dodging as it drilled into the ground next to them. Its claw hand then reached out for Amy.

"Amy!"

"I've got this!"

She swung towards the ground, causing her to blast upward and land on the robot's hand, right between its claws as she swung again with one hand, spinning herself upward to get more power into it, and after three more hits its bent and the wires keeping it together ripped off, causing it to crash to the ground.

"Alright, Amy! Talk about de-clawed!"

"Have fear! For Amy Rose is here! Haha!"

"….."

Sonic remembered how she used to say, have no fear, Amy rose is here! And how having that simple sentence change just slightly could say so much about how long gone his Amy was…

Sonic didn't dwell on it long, though it brought misery to him like a wave upon a shore, it quickly withdrew the same as he saw the jack hammer coming at him.

"Not today, Eggman. I'm not in the mood." He stated under his breath, having his usual spirited attitude lost by her words.

He dashed up the robot, finding the weak spot in it's neck area where some inner wire work was exposed he slid in and started tearing the robot up from the inside out. Amy watched in wonder, at how fast the robot was failing.

"NOOO! Not while I'm still here!" Eggman tried to use the jack hammer to drill its way into itself, it worked, but now Sonic and the jack hammer were trapped.

"Sonic!" instinctively called out Amy, she didn't know why she was so attached to this stranger, but she knew she had to save him. 'It's just in my nature!' she told herself, and jumped up the robot, putting her hammer in the crevice of the robot's neck, she used all her strength as it suddenly began to creek and split open even more.

"W-wait…WHAT!?" Eggman noticed her strength in an instant, and wondered how she had gotten that powerful in such a short time. "Wait… What did you do!? Give something up or gain something!?" he questioned her, but she didn't understand what he was talking about and so she didn't focus on it. Pushing down more, the robot's head finally snapped off. Having the robot's head decapitated, Sonic popped his head out rather comically, blinking and looking around.

"Sonic!"

Hearing her use his name the way she used to call him, with so much admiration and devotion, made him smile. "We make a pretty good team!" he commented, allowing her to take his hand into her outstretched one and help him out.

"I…I thought you were crazy.." she stated.

Sonic laughed, pulling her close. "To be honest…" he said, devilishly handsome and in the best tone of voice he could possible summon up. "I am." He teased.

Amy chuckled nervously, not sure why she liked this so much, but Sonic was kinda enjoying how she wasn't being easy to woe, though he missed her reactions a bit.

"WOAH!" The two felt the robot shake as Amy clinged to Sonic. "We have to get out of here!" she warned.

"Hold on!" Sonic, going back to his old heroic self, jumped off the robot as it began to spark and explosions came from within it.

"It's going to fall!" Amy warned, seeing the size of it. "We'll never make it in this direction! It's falling towards us!" she held her breath in fear.

"Heh." Sonic noticed how she wasn't purposefully doubting his abilities, she had forgotten them. With a great big grin, he looked back at her.

"W-why… why are you smiling! We could be seriously injured!" she warned.

"….You were so much cuter when you believed in me…" he stated, making her look at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Hold on!"

Sonic sped ahead, Amy felt he whiplash hit her, since she had forgotten how to avoid that with Sonic.

"Wo-a-a-ah! You're..You're so fast!" she exclaimed, amazed by his speed as if it was the first time seeing it… for with her current predicament… it was.

Sonic looked back at her face, sadness filling his face once again. "…Yeah…" he stated, "I always was…" he muttered, annoyed, but with a hint of sorrow.

The robot fell, but they were light years from it as he skidded to a halt, placing her down. "…You okay?.." he asked, feeling awkward at the situation. He was missing her so much, more than he thought he could ever miss someone. This… girl. She was NOT, in any circumstance, his Amy…his Amy…

He had never used a possessive in front of Amy's name before… and he quickly turned from her, not even wanting to see her face right now.

"Wow! You were amazing! I thought Me and my group of friends were the only ones that could take down Eggman! Hey, you should join us!" she happily said, and waited for his response. "H-hey… what's wrong..?" she asked, looking confused that he was facing away from her. "Sonic..?" She reached an hand out to him.

Sonic..?

It used to be…

Sooonnniccc!

With so much love and adoration in her voice.

So much happiness… just mentioning his name…

He could never understand why she was so happy to be around him…

But he found that he was happy if she was happy.

If she was safe.

Sonic lifted his head. "You're not Amy…" he stated bluntly.

She pulled her hand away in a twitch from hearing his words. "W-what? Of course I'm Amy. I'm Amy Rose!" she defiantly protested.

"No…" he didn't move, but his voice was harsh, and unyielding to her pleas against him. "You have lost yourself. You gave away your memories of me to the shrine to try and stop the demon horde that was coming against us… you gave away… me…" he lowered his head, closing his eyes and squeezing them shut. "You are Amy Rose, but your not. You embody who she could have been if she never knew me. Her hero. I'm the one that fights Eggman day and night with Tails and Knuckles and all my other friends by my side. You would support me, you cared about all our safety, and you loved me enough to lose me to try and save us all…"

"…Love…?" Amy slowly stepped back. "Sonic… what's going on? Why are you saying al this all the sudden..?" she was scared, she didn't like what he was saying, that her whole life was a lie?! Who was this guy that she should listen to him!?

"…. Because… because I miss her…" He turned around. "And I promise, not you, but her, that I will find a way to bring her back, even if it means I have to sacrifice something for her as well." He stated, looking cold in his eyes and strict in his conviction.

He knew what he had to do now… and that this wasn't working…

"Sorry, Tails.." he muttered, as he was about to race to the shrine.

"Stop!" Amy finally dashed forward and grabbed his back quill, as she quickly released it, her eyes widening, staring at her hand as if she didn't know why she did that. "I…I don't understand what your saying… but if what your saying is true…" she closed her eyes. "I feel… at times… that there's someone else in me. Like… something else is feeling things for me… Love… I think my heart remembers that…I don't think it forgot it.. because when I'm with you… I can feel who you are, like I know you. Like…" she giggled nervously as she tried to put into words what she was feeling, "Like I can feel safe around you… even though all my life I've had to rely on myself, I feel like I don't have to when your around… and I've only known you for two days! I must be crazy but that's how it feels like…" she gripped her chest, feeling her heart race within her.

"I don't think I can let you go… I think you're the missing thing… the thing I've been searching for… please… can't you learn to love this me?"

"…."

Sonic walked up to her, and placed his forehead right on hers, "I can't… love someone… I don't know…" he admitted, as Amy's eyes began to water.

"W..Why am I crying?" she felt her eyes.

"Because the real you… that still lives in your heart… she glad I'm still gonna save her." He then cupped her cheek, and gazed into her eyes. "I will give anything… to have you back."


	4. I remember you! You're back!

Rememory

Ch. 4

By: Cutegirlmayra1(Soo.. this is it xD –sigh- I forgot some stuff that I'm gonna add in, but it's funny how some of you are thinking Sonic will lose his speed. Isn't that a bit TOO obvious though!? :p I'm more clever than THAT! Haha! Enjoy the ending~)

Amy stopped Sonic before he was about to run off, "Wait! I still don't understand! I've never met you before! How…how is this…?" she looked so confused, and Sonic felt a moment of mercy toward her, and so he let her hold him back.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. "About your childhood?"

"…." Amy thought long and hard, and finally, taking a breath, she explained.

"I… I was eight years old… on the little planet… I had set out some of my tarot cards… hoping to have my fortune told…"

Sonic remembered this story, Amy had set these cards when he rushed by her, the wind picked up every card and laid them all facing downwards… but one.

"It was a quiet day… and when I finished the process and drew a card it read-"

'Destined… it read destined. Please, say destined!'

"…..Loss…"

Sonic suddenly realized that she really had never met him, her memory was completely gone, there was absolutely no other way to regain his lost friend but to head to the shrine. He tightened his fist, it was now or never. "Amy…. That's not how it happened. And I'll prove it you, but you have to let me go." He looked to her arm, shaking.

Her eyes were twitching, she was so confused and lost, everything she had thought…. Everything in her life… he was telling her was wrong. "Who are you!?" she demanded, glaring up and yelling in his face. All he could do was stare back at her, hurt and sympathetic. "..Who are you… to tell me I'm not me…"

"…Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

With that, he had broken out of her hold and dashed off. A moment of silence, before Amy fell to her knees. In her mind, she didn't understand why he was so displeased with this version of herself, but in her heart, it felt so heavy with mixed feelings. On one hand, it was jumping for joy, as if it had won something. On the other hand, it felt like something was missing, something wasn't good enough… something… was distasteful to him.

She wiped her eyes, not allowing herself to cry as she took off after him. "No way am I letting some crazy lunatic tell me he's sacrificing something dear to him to change something in me! There's nothing that needs to be changed!" her defiance roared out the words in her misery, and she closed off her heart, trying to not feel anymore and just stop this boy from making a big mistake…

-Back at the Shrine-

Sonic dashed up to its olden state again, as if the light it had never existed. Putting a hand on his hip, he smirked. "Alright! Where do I sign up?" he tried to keep it together with his usual cocky attitude, but everything told him that Amy would try and stop him. He was miles ahead, no way she could run that quickly, even with a steady jog.

But for some reason… he knew he had to hurry.

"Hello?" he called again, walking around. "Willing heart over here!" he outstretched his arms, as if offering himself as an open target.

Lights flown around, as the same Spirit Dealer landed in a kneeling poise. He got up and flung his cape to the side, smiling his usual charismatic grin. "Oh-ho? A new customer!" he rubbed his hands together, but not sinisterly, oh no, more of a shop keeper's delight or glee. "And what is your wish, sir?"

"…Uhh… I want my friend's memories back." He was a bit creeped out at the guy's demeanor at first, flinching back, but then he let himself calm down.

"A friend? There have been many who've lost things to gain. What did your friend look like?" The spirit dealer asked, looking genuinely unknowingly. "I don't really keep track of how many centuries go by, you see…"

"A girl?"

"…Yoooouuurrr gonna have to be a teeny tiny, just a wittle bit more specific…"

Sonic sighed; face palming himself, before tugging on his quills. "Pink hedgehog? Your last 'customer'?"

"…..Oh no,…. Your not the angry boyfriend are you?"

"The WHAT?"

"AW MAN!" the spirit dealer looked upset and disappointed, flinging his arms up and over his head. Turning to his master, the statue, and addressing it. "I can't take this misunderstood, tragic love story deal anymore, master! I mean, how many more times is it gonna be?!"

He suddenly shifted his voice and demeanor, mimicking Amy in a comical way by giving himself girlish eyelashes and placing his hands together while holding them up near his face. "I wanna give up my memories of my beloved to save my friends~"

He then shifted to himself, "Hmm, well, okay." He says indifferently and pretends to grant it.

He shifted again, turning into what he believed Sonic was like, now having his hands on his hips and leaning in angrily at himself, also moving to the other side to show it was someone other than him talking now. "Hey! I want my girlfriend back!"

Shifting to the side that indicated him again… "Oh? Well, okay." Pretends to grant it again, but this time more shyly.

"Hey! I want my boyfriend to be happy again!"

"Hmm, well, okay."

"Hey! I want my girlfriend back!"

"Hmm, well, oka-NO!"

Sonic watched in a bit of awkward fright, letting the spirit dealer just… do his thing…

"I am tried of this! Master, can I just NOT grant the desire? I mean, I know you need the desires of mortals to stay in your current state, but I mean, come on! Romeo and Juliet is getting pretty dull…" his emblem glowed once again, making him look down at it, then sigh again. "Well… you say so….OOOKKKAAYYY." he turned around, acting like he was shrugging the discussion off. But he looked back at the statue from over his shoulder with a very upset and angry pout. "Now then, what's so special to you then, hmm?"

"….I uh…" Sonic, seeing as he was addressed again, looked himself over for the answer.

"Hmm?" The emblem glowed again, "Why not your speed?"

"My speed?" Sonic looked up, feeling a twinge of fright fill his being.

"Yeah, it seems to mean a lot to you right? Maybe it's the most important-"

"STOP!"

"….Hmm…WELL…OOOOKKKAAAYYYY~"

"Amy?!"

The spirit dealer turned around, angrily mumbling this and that as he kicked the ground, looking like he was so done with his spirit life as Sonic turned to Amy.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he said, genuinely dumbfounded.

Amy huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath. "Y..you can't… lose your… whooo." She took a deep breath, steadying her heart rate. "You can't lose your speed, Sonic! It's what makes you a hero! Without it, you can't protect the world!" she moved closer to him, trying to convince him of this, but he leaned back, looking deeply offended and saddened by her words. "Listen to me! The world needs a hero! I'm just some girl! Please! Don't give up the one thing that makes you special, just to save a nobody!" Sonic looked down, his face hidden in shadows. Seeing him like this, Amy changed her tone to a more softer one. "Sonic… Can't you learn to love this new me? I may not be so bad, you know? You treat me like something you have to fix, but maybe I am fixed. Sonic…" she reached for him.

His eyes bolted upward, shocking her as he leaned his head up, staring her down in the most intimidating way possible.

"S…Sonic?" She had flung her hand back and away from him in fear, completely leaning away from him too.

"This is why I need the real Amy back… She would know that my speed does not make me a hero."

His words penetrated her heart, a surge of pain flung through her as she collapsed to the ground, all she could think… was that her heart was crying out, 'What have I done?'.

Seeing her fall, he simple turned and walked toward the Spirit Dealer.

In a fit of tears and anger, she screamed, "NOOOO!" and ran to him, grabbing him from behind. "I won't let you do this! Maybe your right, maybe I was someone else, that's the only way to describe why I feel I need to save a complete and total stranger. But I do!"

"Pfft, couples." The spirit dealer rolled his eyes, having his hand on his chin and holding his arm up with his other. "So ridiculously dramatic."

"Amy… let me go. I'm tried of this. I'm tried of seeing you, but really not seeing you. You don't understand… It's like…you're on my mind… and by my side… always… but I'm not with you."

Something in Amy made her snap her head up, as if she recognized that last bit.

"The feels go marching two by two, hurrah… hurrah…" The spirit dealer lazily and without any emotion started singing, wiggling his finger two and fro with the music.

"Amy…"

Sonic turned around, looking her dead in the eye, there faces once again inches apart.

"My only wish… is that I can have you back. I can't stop thinking about your smile… your laugh… your silly antics…"

He chuckled a bit, but Amy was in tears.

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"I know….but try and see it my way… I… I need…I need you, Amy.. You make me happy, I don't know how or why…. But you do…"

The spirit dealer's emblem glowed, and he looked shocked, holding it in his hand for a moment to examine it. "Ohhh~ You a clever, master! You..~" he lovingly waved a finger at it. "Little match maker, I see how it is~ hehe~ Now I know why you accepted her offering. Alright Love hogs! Listen up!" he clapped his hands, showing he now wanted the twos attention.

The two looked back at him, still in each other's embrace and arms, still inches away….

"Sonic, it seems to my master, your most precious thing to you right now is your desire to have your Amy back… am I right?" he smiled.

"…Wait… is that… even fair?"

"Do you want her back for little to nothing or..?"

"YES! Yes, I accept!"

"Great." He nodded, flinging his head up and looking for a moment as if making fun of the whole ordeal. "I'll relieve you of your desire to have her back byyyy bringing back her memories~" he chimed.

Amy was moved from Sonic as he watched the light array spiral around him, as it once did Amy. "S..Sonic.." she slowly let his hand slip through hers, as he was carried into the air.

"Let's make sooommmeee mmmagggicccc!" Acting like Genie from Aladdin, the spirit dealer spun himself into a tornado of lights, and entered into Sonic's swirls of light around him. In a dramatic display, Sonic's desire to have the old Amy back left him at once, as the light then moved on to Amy, letting Sonic fall and have to catch himself on the ground as he looked up to Amy.

Suddenly, from the golden statue's stomach, the orb that contained Amy's memories flew by, passing Sonic's orb which held his desire to see her again. The two orbs passed by one another, spun as if attracted to the other somehow, but carried on their given ways. As Sonic's orb was absorbed, Amy's was flung back into her eyes, which were white sockets until she closed them again, and the lights gently let her float back down.

"Amy!" Sonic dashed to her side, holding out his arms and catching her as she slowly drifted down as the lights dispersed.

"…Amy?" he asked, waiting for her to wake up. Every emotion he felt that had been about getting her back wasn't there anymore, it was like he was just…. Holding Amy again.. nothing special. Like… she never was gone.

"Emm-hmm..?" Amy slowly came too, and Sonic remembered the first time this happened to, the feeling that she didn't remember him swarmed back into his heart, having his feelings renewed. "S…Sonic..?" He never had a truer smile cross his lips. "Sonic.. Sonic! I remember! I remember everything!" she embraced him, and for a moment he felt awkward about it. Since the feeling of wanting her back was gone, he just kinda tapped her back lightly, smiling nervously now.

"Uh…uh-huh." He smiled, knowing how much he wanted her back a moment ago, and just going off of that. "I'm glad you're back… Amy." He winked.

"Ahaha!" she laughed, and suddenly his eyes widened.

"That laugh…"

"H-huh?... Sonic…?"

"I…I haven't heard that laugh in 2 days… but-!" He suddenly felt the wave of glee come to his heart, Ah… so it hadn't forgotten either eh? "AMY! YOUR BACK!" he embraced her again, making her now feel awkward at the speed at which he took hold of her.

"Uhh… heeheh~" she chimed out another giggle, making him squeeze tighter. Pulling out of it, he nuzzled her with his nose, making her squee and blush and try and fakely push him away as if she was embarrassed, "Stop that~" she teased.

"Hehe, looks like I've got my little stalker fan back." He teased.

"…..What?" she looked back at him, a bit offended. "What'd you call me?" she placed her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing in forming anger.

"Ah, yes." He continued with his game, getting up and out of her reach. He wanted to make sure this was his Amy… and there was only one way he could find that out…A sure way…. "I guess I'll have to deal with your 'overly doting' fan girl spazzes and glomps again." He stretched, seeming to not care about what he was saying.

Amy's head twitched as an anger mark, like in most animes, showed on her face. "…R-really..? After all that..?" she lifted up her newly summoned Piko Piko Hammer.

Looking back at her, he grinned. "Opps! Gotta run!" he dashed off, as giddy as a kid in spring, as Amy raced after him, trying to smash him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU…YOU…YOOOOUUUU JJERRRRKKK!" Amy screamed after him, but let a smile cross her face, knowing this was just his way of having the normal 'swing' of things go back to normal. "I won't let you escape this time! SOOONNIICCC!"

'Hehe, he's trying to kill me again~!' Sonic gleefully ran ahead, seeming over thrilled he had her back, but it wasn't in his mind…..

The feeling was in his heart.

(This is a story I wrote to try and- desperately plead to fan fiction writers to keep characters IN character. As you can see, if you're going to write a Sonamy Fan fiction, PLEASE keep them in character. I try so desperately to keep them in character and still be able to fall in love or have SOMETHING cute happen between them. I don't bend the wills of the characters for my own pleasures, I try to bend the situation or environment to have their natural personalities do the rest. This is to show that even by changing Amy, Sonic still preferred his lovable little Rose over a copy. PLEASE, PLEASE! I used to think that by keeping them in character(Which, as you've guessed, is important to me) That I wouldn't be able to have a successful love story between them. –Same with Zelink- but I found that it actually flows well and they share a sweet moment together. In all my stories, I try and capture the character and release them in my story and watch them run around in it for a while, and slowly push the two together to interact more. It actually helps XD They're so cute when they're themselves! So, there may not be some steamy kissing scenes… but at least there's genuine love there. That's all! I hope you enjoyed this story and will read my other ones! Bye bye~ till next time!)


End file.
